


Nico Di Angelo, Son of Voldemort

by Madness_Immortality_and_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods at Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Immortality_and_Magic/pseuds/Madness_Immortality_and_Magic
Summary: It's just Nico's luck when he get sent on yet another quest, to some magic school in Scotland to protect the Boy Who Hates Him. Harry is determined to believe that Nico is evil, and with MoldyShorts teaming up with greek monsters, they need to work together to defeat him. And there's all the lies he’s made up concerning his “father” - but are they as fictional as he thinks?
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Why Nico Should Listen To His Father

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story. I don't know whether this is just a rubbish story, but if you guys like it then please tell me and I'll publish more chapters. There will be a decent amount of solangelo in this, but it starts in like, chapter 4.
> 
> I don't own PJO or Harry Potter, which I'm sure is a surprise to you all.

Why me?

That was the only thing I could think as I stood in the throne room of my father, being issued yet another quest to some random place halfway across the world; as if I hadn't been on enough already.

Hades was spouting off some more information – "protect this" and "don't do that" and "find these" etc. Apparently I had to go to some school named after a pig skin disease (the first time I heard that I couldn't stop chuckling for ages) and make sure that this Potter person isn't killed by this Riddle person, at which point my father ranted on for hours about horcruxes and how abhorrent they are. Also to find these horcruxes and destroy them. Just a side job there [please note sarcasm].

I turned my attention back to Hades, who said "Well, that's mostly everything. Were you paying attention?"

"Yep. Totally."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose it doesn't make much difference. Hecate should be here soon to gift you with the use of magic."

Just then, there was a flash of green fire, and a woman - no, a goddess appeared, striding down the hall. She had long black hair, pale skin and cold green eyes. A polecat and a Labrador chittered at her heels, the polecat passing gas at random intervals.

I bowed. "Lady Hecate."

She studied me critically. "Nico di Angelo. Hmm." She turned to Hades. "Have you filled him in?"

Partly," my father admitted.

"Well. I am going to gift you with the use of magic, and imbue you with the average knowledge of a seventh year, to help you blend in and give you a hand. You must not flaunt your abilities, however, as most of your classmates will not have learnt these yet." She stepped forward and placed her slender, ice cold finger onto my temples. I felt years of magical knowledge flood my brain I suddenly knew what words like expelliarmus, boggart and patronus meant. I knew the exact wrist movement to cast accio.

Hecate snapped her fingers, and a large trunk and cage appeared.

"These are your supplies for the coming school year. Everything you need is in the trunk, and I got you a screech owl for mail. Her name is Ossidiana."

"Obsidian," I translated. I decided to call her Diana - it was easier.

"Yes." She turned, but looked over her shoulder. "And Nico, remember: you will have to come up with a suitable alias. No one can know who you truly are."

Another flash of green fire and she was gone.

"I will lend your power for shadow-travelling," Hades said. "Go to the office of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Scotland. You shall have to pretend you have no idea of magic, to get a place in Hogwarts."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Nico... good luck, my son."

I inclined my head respectfully, but inside I was grinning like a madman.

I melted into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the first chapter! Please comment - it just makes my day, even if its constructive criticism.


	2. Why Nico Shouldn't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've decided to post this chapter as well, seeing as the other one was so short.

The darkness spat me out into a ridiculously overdecorated office. Silver instruments sat on spindly tables, and ornate cabinets held all manner of different items. However, I didn't get a chance to properly appreciate how ridiculous the décor was as I hit the carpet and promptly passed out.  
___________________________________________________

The next thing I knew, I was looking up at a high ceiling while lying on some sort of bed. Turning my head, I seemed to be in some sort of hospital room. Beds lines the walls and a woman in an old-fashioned matron's outfit was bustling around, arranging potions and waving her wand. I groaned as I sat up; shadow travel always took a lot out of me, especially since the giant war. The matron woman must have heard as she immediately hurried towards me and started checking me over.

"Ah, you're awake. Now, the headmaster insisted he was to know as soon as you woke up, I don't know, for the life of me –"

"Awfully sorry about that Poppy, but I really must talk to our guest here" the old man said, striding though the doors. "But how about somewhere more… private? I can escort you to my office, if you'd just follow me…"

I trailed behind the old wizard – Bumblebee? – as he led me through long corridors and up winding staircases, until I found myself back in the decorated office, sitting in front of the desk.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo," I replied. No need to lie about that.

"Well, Mr di Angelo, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. It is a school for magic."

Time to start lying.

I put on a shocked expression. "Magic? Is that what I can do?"

Dumbledore's face was inscrutable as he replied, "That's right."

"Can you show me?"

Now there was definite worry in his face. No, not worry so much, more… wary recognition. I decided to carry on in this persona and see where it would go.

Dumbledore merly flicked his wand and the table in front of them burst into flames. It gave off no heat, however, and the fire was quenched with another casual flick.

"Wow" I breathed. "Can I have one of those sticks?"

Dumbledore's eyes deepened further. "Of course. You will need one if you are to join this school."

My acting had gone perfectly. "I can learn magic at this school?"

"Why of course" Dumbledore replied. "You will need to visit Diagon Alley to get your school supplies – our groundskeeper can accompany you if you wish."

"No", I said quickly. I already had all my school supplies, so it would raise unwanted questions if anyone found out. "I can do things by myself."

"Very well. This is your letter including the term dates and a list of equipment that you will need for the coming year," Dumbledore handed me a parchment envelope and held out his hand. I shook it, and remembered that I needed an excuse for my shadow abilities.

"I can control the shadows, make them do what I want, and I can raise the dead. Is that normal for a wizard?"

A shocked look flashed across Dumbledore's face, followed by one of panic and, strangely, recognition until he composed himself and became inscrutable again. I wondered what would cause such a reaction.

"I have never heard of that particular gift before, but I'm sure we can handle it."

I nodded, relieved.

"Good day, Mr di Angelo."

Dumbledore POV

As he watched the mysterious young man exit the office, Dumbledore repressed a shudder down his spine. The conversation that he had just experienced was almost identical to one he had had over 50 years ago, with one Tom Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Dun dun dunnn... It wasn't even much of a cliffhanger. Please comment!


	3. Why a Hat Shouldn't try To Sing

Ginny, Neville and Harry moved down the train, peering into compartments in hope of finding an empty one. The emptiest one held only a boy about their age, curled up asleep on a jacket against the window. The trio tried not to wake him as they loaded their trunks into the compartment.

When Harry turned back around, he was surprised to see the previously sleeping kid sat up and staring at him critically. Ginny awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Eermm… is it okay if we sit in here?"

"Sure. Feel free." He raised one eyebrow slightly, as if something amused him.

They sat down: heavy silence filled the air. The boy in black was still staring at Harry strangely, as if seeing directly into his soul. Not the way Dumbledore did it though – in a much darker way, making Harry uncomfortable.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said, thrusting her hand out.

"Nico," Nico ignored Ginny's hand.

"Got a last name?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness, something which Harry most likely wouldn't have been able to do.

He narrowed his eyes, but replied all the same. "Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

Nico raised the other eyebrow. "Ah. You're Harry Potter."

None of the trio really knew what to say. Harry really didn't like the way he was still looking at him.

"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before," he said. "Are you new?"

"Exchange student. I'm from America."

He was clearly unwilling to elaborate, so Harry dropped the subject. Thankfully that moment the compartment door slid open and one of Hermione came in. Ron immediately sat down and asked "When's the trolley here?" and Hermione said "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

This is Nico di Angelo," I answered, because Nico was looking quite panicked at the amount of people now occupying the compartment. "American exchange student."

"Really?" Hermione asked, interested. "There hasn't been an exchange student for over a century."

"Yeah. Well." Nico shifting slightly, drawing it on himself. I could tell he really didn't like people touching him.

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

When they arrived at the castle, Nico immediately thought that Annabeth would have simply adored it, with its massive turrets and stone gargoyles and majestic front doors. As he walked into the great Hall, he was pulled aside by a stern looking which in emerald robes.

"You are the young Mr di Angelo, correct?"

Nico nodded.

"Come with me. You are to be sorted with the rest of the first years." She let him off into a side chamber.

Soon enough, the first years were led into the great Hall, Nico trailing behind them. There were several whispers about what he was doing there, and who he was, but Nico ignored them. He was used to the whispering. What surprised him was the ghosts. There must've been at least 20 of them, floating around and chatting with the older students. As soon as they saw him they all looked terrified and and flew out of the great Hall. Ugh! He just knew that his father would give him all the paperwork to deal with them.

The stern teacher – professor McDonald's? - placed something on a three legged stall at the front. Suddenly, it moved, and Nico realised it was a hat. No wait: a talking hat. Wonderful.

After the random poem that could definitely not be classed as singing, McGonagall started calling names. The first years went and sat on the stool, and the hat shouted out their house.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

Nico walked up and put the hat on his head. He jumped about 3 feet in the air when he heard a little voice in his head.

What do we have here? A son of Hades? I haven't sorted a demigod in a very long time.

Nico immediately put up his mental barriers. He was not letting some old hat peer into his mind!

Tut tut, that won't do. I can't sort you if you don't let me look at your memories. If not, I'll just have to put you in slytherin by your father.

Fine – you asked for it, he thought. But don't come crying to me when you don't like what you find.

He dropped his barriers in one swift motion, and flooded the hat with all his memories – Tartarus, the jar, Croatia and Cupid, Bianca and the labyrinth, tartarus – everything terrible that has happened to him over the past few years.

"AAAH! GET ME OFF HIS HEAD! GRYFFINDOR! AAAAHHHH! BLOOD! DEATH! HELL! AAAH!" The hat whimpered his house at the end.

Realising that the hat has shouted this out loud, and that he has been sorted, Nico yanked the hat off his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table. All eyes followed him as he went, silence reigning throughout the whole hall. Just as suddenly, everyone started talking very loudly. Nico sat at the very end of the table, away from everyone else.

Once the hat has recovered, the sorting went on, but Nico was still getting stairs from a lot of people. Bumblebee made a short speech, and then a pink toad in a hideous bow made a really, really long one which Nico couldn't be bothered to pay attention to, not just because of his ADHD. When the food appeared, Nico grabbed his bowl of greek fire from his robes and dropped some in, murmuring his father's name under his breath, before proceeding to eat some himself. Not much though – he didn't care what Will said.

Will… He'd have to IM him later tonight. He would be super worried, seeing as Nico hadn't told him about the quest. Oh well. He'd do it if he had the time.

For now, he just looked forward to getting some sleep.


	4. Classes, classes and more classes

_In Nico’s dreams that night, he found himself in a large room, looking at a long wooden table with a load of evil looking dudes sitting round it. At the head sat a pale, thin man with no nose; Nico realised that this was probably Tom Riddle, MoldyShorts himself._

_“Any other news?” His voice was high and cold, snakelike._

_One of the followers spoke up. “There is a new student at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, same year, so he could get close to Potter, but we’ve never heard of him before. Just joined this year, my Lord.”_

_“What is his name?” He sounded impatient._

_“Erm… Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo, my Lord.”_

_Tom suddenly went very pale - well, paler than he was already. “No - it cannot be. No…”_

_The dream ended._

Nico woke up to find the other five boys in his dorm (ugh - he hated sleeping with others) all leaning over him. It looked like he’d been shouting in his sleep.

“You okay, mate? You were yelling your head off there,” One of the boys said.

"I'm fine," Nico scowled. "Just a dream.”

Harry and Ron muttered over on the other side of the room. Nico couldn't hear them, but they were obviously talking about him from the way they kept glancing over in his direction. He got up and got dressed in the bathroom. When he came out, everyone else had gone down to breakfast: it was the best time to IM Will. Getting out his prism and a drachma, he used the light from the window in the bathroom to create a rainbow and threw the drachma in.

“O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Will Solace at Camp Half-Blood.”

Will was on his bunk in the empty Apollo cabin, reading a book. When he saw the IM… well, let’s just say Nico’s eardrums were never the same again.

“NICO DI ANGELO!! WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?!! DISAPPEARING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!! GONE FOR A WEEK!! WE’VE HAD PEOPLE OUT LOOKING!! I was so worried!!”

Nico was touched by Will’s concern for him, but he needed to stop shouting before the son of Hades became deaf. “Will. Will! WILL!!”

He stopped shouting and looked at Nico like ‘Well?’

“Soo… I’m on a quest,” Nico blurted.

“WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?!”

“Will! My father summoned me to the underworld, and I had to leave immediately. I’m at a magic school in Scotland.”

“Scotland?! When are you coming back?”

“I don’t know, maybe a few months? A year? I’m coming home for Christmas though.” Nico hadn’t really thought about how long he was going to stay here. It was a long time to be away from camp - to be away from Will.

“Good. That’s a long time though.”

“I know. Have you heard from Reyna?”

“Yeah; she’s really worried. You’ll probably get another earful from her as well - and Hazel.”

“I should go then. Love you, bye.”

“Love you too.”

After another loud IM with Reyna and Hazel, Nico realised he was almost late to class and rushed to the classroom. He joined the line outside just as they were going in and took a seat near the back. There was no teacher in the room, though, until a ghost drifted through the blackboard. When he caught sight of Nico, he froze. The ghost king gave a small shake of his head and tried to convey the message not to draw attention. The ghost carried on with the lesson, but stuttering now and again whenever he looked up.

Potions was a surprise. When Nico entered the classroom there was a rather familiar figure stood at the desk. Nico’s mouth dropped open at the same time as Snape’s, but he sat down in his seat to avoid attention. At the end of the lesson, he stayed behind to talk to the potions master.

“Severus!! Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead!!”

“I’m sorry, Nico. I should have gotten in touch. How’s everyone? How’s camp?”

“Everyone’s fine, but-“ Nico cut himself off as he felt around the room. “Do you feel that?”

“What?”

“There’s another life force in here. Invisible, but still here.”

Snape scowled. “ _Potter_.”

Nico jerked his head towards the door, Snape realising what he intended to do, and shadow-travelled to it just as Harry reached the doorway. Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of whatever was covering Harry, Nico tugged it off and was met by the surprised face of the boy who lived.

“How did you do that?”

“None of your business,” Nico growled.

“Potter,” Snape spat. “50 points from Gryffindor for eavesdropping. Go to lunch. NOW!”

As soon as they left the classroom, Nico was bombarded with questions.

“What was that about? How do you know Snape? Are you a death eater?”

At the last one, Nico doubled over in laughter. “Who- who would want to- eat- Thanatos?” He choked out.

Harry looked put out at this. “What do you mean? Who’s Thanatos?”

Nico straightened up. “None of your business, Potter. Now don’t eavesdrop on me again or you’ll be sorry.”

When he got to the great hall, however, Nico had a surprise waiting for him.

_“Draco?”_

Draco Malfoy was standing just inside the doors of the great hall, clearly waiting for someone.

“Nico! Come outside.” He grabbed Nico’s arm and dragged him out. Nico would usually have pushed him off, but he was still in shock at seeing Draco here.

“Luna’s joining us in a moment. You saw Severus.”

“Luna?” Nico repeated incredulously. “As in Luna Lovegood?”

At that moment, the slender figure of none other than Luna Lovegood came around the corner, dragging one of Nico’s dormmates behind her. Neville?

“Luna? What on earth are you guys doing here? And why is he here?” Nico gestured at Neville.

Luna introduced them. “Nico, this is Neville Longbottom, son of Ceres. Neville, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.”

“Wow,” Neville breathed. “You’re _the_ Nico di Angelo?”

“Er… yeah. Hi.” Nico turned back to Draco and Luna. “Why the Hades are you guys here? I thought you guys went to school in summer.”

“We do. This is our school. Why are you here?” Draco asked.

“I’m on a quest from my father to protect Harry Potter and kill Tom.”

“Because you just needed another quest.”

“That’s exactly what I said!”

“How’s Will?” Luna cut in innocently. Nico felt himself blushing.

“Fine. What’s with the whole eating Thanatos thing though? That’s the second time I’ve heard it,” Nico said, desperately trying to change the subject.

Draco answered. “That’s what the followers of the Dark lord are called.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at that. “Dark Lord? Really?”

Draco didn’t get a chance to answer, because at that point the four of them were interrupted by the famed ‘Golden Trio’ emerging from around the corner, clearly having been listening in. Harry and Ron had their wands out, pointed at them, and Hermione was following behind, her wand away but still looking very suspicious.

“Neville, what are you doing here?” Harry asked at the same time Ron said, “Get away Neville, they’re Death Eaters!”

Neville and Luna backed away, shooting Nico and Draco apologetic looks, but Nico understood why. They weren’t supposed to be friends, and from what he had seen so far, Draco’s father was closely entwined with Tom. He was also pretty sure that Harry and Ron hated both their guts, though his he wasn’t sure why.

“Put your wand away before you manage to poke yourself in the eye, Potter. And Weasley, stop making preposterous claims that you have no proof of.” Draco sneered. Nico was surprised at the venom he had in his voice, a stark contrast to how they had been talking before.

“We have proof! You’re a Death Eater,” Harry pointed at Draco and then at Nico, “and he’s -he’s the son of Voldemort!”

“And what exactly _is_ your proof?” Nico asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry and Ron seemed stumped, but at that moment, Professor McGonagle came round the corner.

“What are you seven doing out here? Come back into the hall, and put away your wands.” She led them back into the great hall. Harry and Ron kept glaring at them all the way back to the table, while everyone else whispered about Draco having pulled Nico out of the room at the start of lunch.

Nico’s next class was Divination. When Nico first walked into the classroom, he was hit by the heat and the strong smell of perfume and incense, making him feel quite dizzy. He chose a seat at the back of the room, and tried to ignore the whisperings that were all around him. Staring into his crystal ball, he could see strange shadowy shapes flitting around in it, which he figured was more than most people could see. Halfway through the lesson, the professor came over to his table. She’d been wandering round the classroom, asking people what they could see.

“Now my dear, what can you-” she cut herself off suddenly, and started speaking in a deep, rasping voice: some lines that Nico recognised, some not.

_“One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king’s hand,_

_Twins snuff out the angel’s breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death.”_

By this point, Nico had stood up, and everyone was staring. Professor Trelawney shook her head a little, as if clearing it, and spoke again in her normal floaty voice; “Sorry my dear, must have dozed off. Are you feeling alright?”

Nico grabbed his bags and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a shocked divination professor behind. Images of Bianca, the labyrinth, Tartarus and the jar flashed before his eyes, until he found himself in his dormitory. Collapsed on his bed, Nico wished he could call someone, but class started again in 10 minutes. He got up and grabbed his bag; he could do without a detention on the very first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, that was a really long chapter.


End file.
